


Motherfucking Monopoly

by WayWardWatson



Series: RT Secret Santa Fun [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Games, Humor, Joelray, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Owning Ass, RT Secret Santa, So much fucking fluff, Temper Tantrums, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel knew more about finance and marketing than Ray. He understands stocks, the accounting that goes behind transactions - it's part of his job, and he loves it. </p><p>So how in the mother-effing hell is Ray beating him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherfucking Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantom-radio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phantom-radio).



> Thank you for being super patient, I haven't forgotten. I've been swamped with college and headaches of setting up the online stuff, and wow look at these excuses. 
> 
> Either way, here is the cuddle fic you wanted. I'll try to get you your other two fics done as soon as I can. 
> 
> Sorry that this is rather short.

“This is Bullshit.”

 

Ray smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you mean, I’m having fun.” He propped his head against his fist, humming pleasantly. The little shit.

 

Joel gave Ray a cold glare as he snatched the dice from Ray’s hand, shook his fist once, and nearly slammed the dice down onto the board’s mat. One and a Four. Five Spaces. Joel groaned.

 

“New York Avenue; that will be $135.”

 

Joel scowled. “I don’t have that kind of fucking money,” He grumbled. “Can’t I just sleep on the streets, provide some under table favors…” Ray chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Tough luck. Either you mortgage or declare bankruptcy,” Ray smirked and leaned forward, barely keeping a straight face at the dark expression crossing Joel’s face. “Either way, your ass is mine.”

 

“This is fucking bullshit and I’m getting cheated.”

 

“Joel, relax.” Ray leaned away, not before placing a comforting (if not condescending) hand on top of Joel’s tightening fist. “You just gotta come to terms that you’re not good at Monopoly.”

 

Joel moved his fist out from under Ray’s hand and ignored the other’s smarmy grin. He scoffed and broadly gestured to the board on the table – somehow still managing in his grand sweeps to only knock down his own dog pin.

 

“This,” he gestured. “is fucking bullshit because it deals with fucking fake money and you didn’t shuffled that chance deck right and it’s all fucking stupid-“

 

“-I did suggest we play Halo instead, not my fault you insisted on playing a stupid, boring board game.”

 

Joel ignored Ray and continued his rant. “I thought you were just good at fucking video games,” he frowned, pointing at Ray. “You are a liar.” Ray just simply held up hands, amused. “No, you fucking have to be good at every fucking fuck – I know Money! I know economics! I own stock! What the fucking hell.” He yelled and glared at Ray, lips pressed into a thin line as the lad started to laugh.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Jacks right! You are a sore loser!” Ray held his side as Joel let out an annoyed snort and promptly stood up, jolting the board so that most of Ray’s houses shook out of place. He was done; the game was over. He huffed and left the dining room and strode past the living room and into the bedroom where he all but collapsed face first into the mattress.

 

He stayed like that for what felt like ages (it had actually only been three minutes and 47 seconds) until Joel felt the bed dip as Ray laid next to him. Ray said nothing when Joel gradually reached out and curled around him, he simply shifted so that the older man wouldn’t smother him – again – and sighed when they were both comfortable.

 

Joel pressed his face into Ray’s neck, one arm going underneath the pillows, and the other loosely looping around Ray’s waist. Within seconds, their legs were tangled together and Joel found himself starting to drift asleep. Ray lightly pet Joel’s messy hair, smiling serenely before letting out a small giggle.

  
“You lost at fucking monopoly.”

 

“Shut up before I monopoly your ass.” Joel grumbled out as he felt another rumble of Ray’s giggles.

 

“Want my ass? Pay me $135 and we’ll talk.”

 

“If I wasn’t so comfortable right now, I would kick you off this bed.”

 

“Guess you can’t afford to lose that since you definitely couldn’t afford to win.”

 

Joel cracked one eye open and glared. “Fuck you.”

 

“Maybe later.” Ray mused. Joel sighed and closed his eye. “I’m never playing Monopoly with you again.”

 

Ray internally high five himself; mission accomplished. He hummed in response and continued to pet Joel’s hair until he could feel the others breathing even out. Drowsy, Ray pressed his nose to the top of Joel’s head and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep shortly after.

 

Needless to say, Ray would cash in on Joel’s ass much later.


End file.
